A Pristine Little Princess
by J.A. Cruz
Summary: Mal and her friends have been at Auradon Prep. They are living life as the good normal kids they want to be. Though Mal still feels like she's out of place. She knows they can be good, but wants to be like the other girls. A pristine princess. I have decided to write this as if the second movie never happened but will put my spin on those events later on when I watch the movie.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a month now. One whole month since my friends and I decided to be good and not evil. I think it was a lot to do with Ben. Ben helped us out a lot, he believed we could be good. Jay, Evie, and Carlos' parents were all okay with them being good. They saw it as if their child married a Princess or Prince they could rule too! It would be what they wanted. My mother on the other hand, was bitter. It didn't matter I may have part of her name but I'm nothing like Malefecient. That's right me saying I'm not my mother. I looked at her picture as I finished getting ready for class and bit my lip. Auradon wasn't what I expected from the beginning, it was way different. I thought all of the heroes were awful people like they accused us of being. They were perfectly sweet. Even though my mother put her mother away and cursed her, Audrey and I were a bit close. I still think it's only because she's falling for Jay-nonetheless- we were close. I smiled at the picture of Ben that I had with his crown crooked from the Coronation. I heard a knock on my door and opened it seeing him. "Morning!" I said extra chirpy and kissed his cheek. He held his hand out to me. Since the coronation he's been walking me to class and lunch and everywhere. He was the perfect gentleman.

"Morning to you to beautiful." He told me a small yawn coming out. I knew he had probably been up late again working on something King related. He was only 16 with a huge burden on him still. He was still king and had to act like one. We walked down the corridor of the dorm halls in the school and of course Evie, Jay and Carlos met up with us including Doug, Audrey and Jane. We all went to our classes me sitting with Evie since Ben had a meeting with his father and his mother Belle.

"He looks exhausted." Evie commented in a whisper as we watched Ben leave the room. He was tired I knew that. I just nodded. "Mal? What's wrong?" She asked me clearly worried. Since we had been banned from going back to the Island well kind of banned, we were all each other had as 'family'. I gave her a smile and shook my head slightly scrunching my nose. She must have saw me staring at the other girls and noticed what was wrong. "M! You don't have to look like them to be good like them. Remember we defeated your mother, betrayed our parents to be here! To be good." She exclaimed.

"I-I know that but look at them, look at you then look at me! I wear crazy dark make up! My purple clothes still look like I'm on the island and my hair! What princess has dark purple hair!" I sighed to my self twirling my hair around my finger. "What if I changed everything?" I thought out loud.

"Woah you don't have to. Ben still likes you the way you are, looking like Mal or looking like a princess."

"Come on! Ben wants a Princess. He wants pristine and perfect, not rough and ragged!" I shook my head knowing she knew I was right. "You know I'm right..." I whispered, going back to watching what the teacher wrote on the board.

* * *

During lunch my friends and I sat in our usual table outside, only difference was it was like two tables put together now with everyone we sat with. Finally I saw Ben and smiled when he sat with us. I pecked his cheek. "Still stressed?" I asked him when he closed his eyes yawning.

"My dad wants me to think about this big ball Auradon does every year. It's supposed to bring young men and women into Courting." He shook his head. "Which means all of us have to do it." He sighed looking at all of us.

"Courting I'm confused isn't that something that princes and princesses do?" Evie said confused just as I was. Could that mean Ben did marry the pristine princess I desperately wanted to be?

"My point exactly, my parents fell in love without courting..." Ben sighed shaking his head. "Most of our parents did. They just don't understand we can do that." When he said that he looked at me a smile. I blushed softly giggling.

"Then tell them no.. I mean you are king." Chad told him. How was Ben supposed to tell his father that all of us well all of _them_ didn't want to do courting? We (Carlos, Jay, Evie and I) weren't _required_ to as being apart of the royal families around there but we had to for a grade. Courting would be simple though, Ben and I would go to all the Balls together and the others with the ones they have seemed to love.

"Mal?" Ben shook me from my thoughts, seemingly worried. I was still used to my mother letting me think on my own and smacking me if I didn't pay any mind to her talking. I mentally cringed and looked at him. "The first 'Ball' is here... Want to help us decorate?" Jay looked really confused.

"Wait it's a 'Ball'! Don't you have people decorate for you?" Jay asked what I was thinking.

"Yes but technically this is a school function and all students have to participate somehow in organzing this said function." I just nodded smiling brightly. I look up thinking I see my mother and gasp in fear. I shake my head looking at Evie, Jay and Carlos then to the others.

"We have to go!" I jump from my seat pulling them with me. I sit near a wall sobbing my eyes out. Jay looked really pissed.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked "Because even though your mom is gone forever we can still go back! My dad would take you in!" He nodded.

"Jay stop if you guys want to go back go back! I want to be good but you know the rules sucked when we were there! My mother's reign still haunts me! Those rules haunt me! The rules might be harsher now but now they suck to me what we were put through! I want to be able to tell my kids that I grew up in a pink room! That if Ben is who I marry we met because of fairy tale happy endings! Not that I almost betrayed him! Not that at 7 when they'll ask about me being a kid that I was forced to train to be a villain! To have no sympathy!" I cried softly sliding down on the ground. Evie hugged me and sighed.

"Mal look where we are! We're in Auradon something no one expected in a billion years not for us! We want to be good! We could get other kids here and they can be good! Just don't cry okay! Your mother can't hurt you!" She calmed me down.

 **Evie's P.O.V**

I felt so bad for Mal. Her mom was harsher than all of our parents. Maleficient wasn't very kind to Mal. She would hurt her bad. When we were growing up we all had rules on the island. Mal mainly. She was pushed around by her mother a lot and hurt if disobeyed way worse than I know I ever was. I looked up seeing Ben who looked extremely worried for Mal crying. "Guys let's go we have class." I dragged Carlos and Jay away letting Mal and Ben talk. He would calm her down maybe convince her to not be a pristine pink princess.

 **Ben's P.O.V**

Seeing Mal so upset when she ran off upset me so I went after her. I saw her and Evie talking and knew I should leave them be. When Evie left I huggged the purple hair girl tightly. She pushed me off her. "Mal?" She shrugged softly wiping her eyes.

"Rule # 1 on the Island No weakness.. I'm fine let's decorate for the Ball." She smiled and stood up dusting herself off and walked pulling me to decorate. I just helped her and the others decorate. I would get the help for Mal she needed. I watched her closely as we all decorated. I knew I had all of Auradon to worry about, I worried the most about Mal and her friends. Especially after what happened at the coornation. I loved Mal and she cared for the only family she had left so, I cared for them. I would help them no matter what. I saw Mal looking at the other girls and sighing. She was perfect as Mal why couldn't she see this.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Mal knowing she was going through, her life had been way different than mine. Mal was putting this cup cake stand thing together as I watched her. Evie tapped me on the shoulder. "Ben... You need talk to Mal. She thinks she's no good." She told me looking at Mal. If anyone saw Mal, and watched her like I had been doing they would know she was hurt and upset. I went and hugged her softly.

"Mal are you okay?" She just nodded trying to set up the cupcake stand still. I took it from her helping her build the ridiculous thing. "You know I love you right?"

 **Mal's P.O.V**

Love, Ben said he loves me, but love? This word the tiny four letter word was something that wasn't normal for me. I just nodded my signature half smile. "Ben I love you well the idea of you... I-I just can't let myself open and get hurt!" He looked hurt almos as if I stomped on his heart. "N-no you don't know me don't you dare give me an awful look like that." I told him refusing to let my tears fall.

"What look?" He asked sounding annoyed and tired. I reminded myself that he was tired from all the things he had to do being King Benjamin of Auradon. He shook his head.

"That look!" I exclaimed. "You pity me! Not the love you give me that can be real, it is real. You pity my life! You see me as the broken girl who's mother doesn't love her!" I walked out of the room him following me.

"Mal!?" He pulled me into a hug. "I'm worried about you. Ever since your mother turned into that lizard based on her heart, you seem distant and hurt. Mal I just want you happy and bright." He told me in a soft voice. I nodded to myself. A bright, happy person I could be that. He kissed me softly making me smile.

* * *

 **Next Day**

After Ben walked me to my room me and Evie worked on a dress and outfit. She even took me to have Jane die my hair. Yes my beautiful, perfect purple locks were now blonde. I looked at my outfit. It was a black _-yay-_ skirt and this white button up shirt with a light blue cardigan. Mother would be disappointed. At that thought I was going to cry, Evie noticed. "Woah M? Do you not like it? I, We can change it back! The purple will be easy to get your clothes are there!" She exclaimed hugging me. I was being weak and stupid. I started crying again, more at that thought. I immediately stopped.

"No I'm fine we have class... Ben is busy so he won't be around til lunch." Everyone in our study hall was shocked. They saw me as the blonde perfect girl. I blushed looking down and sat down. Ben came in and stood shocked and almost angry. He was looking at me. "Benny you look really exhausted, love are you alright?" I asked him softly in a chirpy voice.

"Where's Mal?" He practically yelled making everyone jump. When he got like this it was understandable that he was King Beast's son. He glared at Evie.

"Benny?" I said confused and he looked upset and shocked. "Hi.."

"M-mal? Y-you look wow, bu-bu-but? You changed to everything you're against. The light colors.. The lightness, it isn't you!" He frowned.

"B-ben.. I you need a queen material. You need pristine, pink and perfect. I need to be that for you if we want a future together. Even if I change me?!" I whispered smiling. I pecked his lips and smiled. I sighed seeing his frown. "No no this is all me! I want to fit in! I do!" I nodded kissing him again. "I'm fine." I assured him, sitting back down. He sat next to me holding my hand. I was fine why couldn't he understand that? I sighed just working on my 'Good Class' homework. It was to draw something that would be seen as good. I used my mothers story but drew her showing up at Princess Aurora's party with a gift, a baby toy. It was really bright and happy. Ben watched it and smiled at me weakly.

"Is that what you wished your mother did? I mean so you might have ened up here instead of on the island." He asked.

"Oh my god! Shut up about the island?! I want to forget it! Let me! Don't remind me I'm still her daughter!" I yelled in tears and ran out. My heels made my ankle buckle and I tripped. My ankle twisting. "Ow!" Good thing Jay was going to the bathroom when I fell. He got Evie and Carlos for me. They helped me up.

"You know for someone who was once like Maleficent, I mean being her daughter you seem very sad lately.. We got away Mal. I love dogs now. Evie is a fashion queen. And you have a prince without the spell. We made it here. Not the way planned but we can be good?!" Carlos told me hugging me. How did we all get so caring? We all needed it to be honest. I nodded softly and we all sat outside away from everyone once Jay joined us.

"I just don't know ever since we were able to stay I'm sad.. I miss the Island yeah but don't. She put something from her pocket. It was a picture of her and her mother. "Fairy God Mother said my mother shrank to the size of the love in her heart... That means she has lizard love. Hey it doesn't matter. She still loved me in her own way. Even if her little bit of love was mainly for revenge and evil things." I sighed shakily and smiled. "You know what no! I'm not being depressed alone in my room. We're planning the perfect ball. And not all these silly love songs we need actual music I mean nothing like our music we have an edge. That edge with a good message!" I smiled. They saw the sudden change in me and I shrugged. I stood dusting off my blue sweater and went to find Ben.

 **Ben's P.O.V**

What was I to do? Ever since her mother turned into a little lizard she's been depressed. She was so sad about everything, and only seemed to want her friends. Maybe the will to be good was there but she didn't love me? That could be a possibility. Then I could focus on finding a queen. Funny how the only queen I wanted was Mal. I bit my lip seeing her. She jumped in my arms and kissed my cheek. "I'm perfect.. I'm so sorry for running off.. I had to think about somethings!" She assured me. "Oh Evie Carlos, Jay and I all want to help as much as we can with the dance!" I smiled hugging her.  
"Well you guys know how to bake with out potions right?" I teased but she still nodded. "Perfect.. Oh and music... We need a 'band'" I told her. I was happy she was better after her mini outbursts and could help me. Her friends were there to help as well. I just hoped she didn't think I wanted her to be the 'Pristine Little Princess' she was acting like if she was unhappy. If it was up to me she should just be Mal. My evil girl turned good. I liked Mal with an edge but still kind to the heart. Why couldn't she just be Mal? She was trying to be Audrey and she wasn't Audrey. That wasn't a bad thing though


	3. Chapter 3

**Mal's P.O.V**

After class, I went shopping with Audrey, Lonnie and Jane. We had snuck off campus and made it to the little shops. I hummed to myself looking at few outfits that fit my old style but Audrey dragged me to find a dress. It would be something I could wear in school. I smiled at my reflection. This is the girl Ben wanted so it was the girl I wanted to be. "Mal? What was your childhood like?" Audrey asked, making me tense slightly. "I mean like birthdays and stuff?" Birthdays weren't something the parents on the island celebrated. It was forbidden fun was.

"Um nothing special.. Mother would teach me a new spell!" I said, shrugging. They wouldn't understand that my mother wanted me broken and callous. She used to hurt me bad... Birthdays were worse.

"So you never had a big cake?" Lonnie asked.

"Or a party?"Jane chimed in. They were all worried about my childhood.

"Look girls...You don't understand."I smiled at them and sighed happily almost fake. We all went back on campus I got everything up and went to meet Ben for a late night bike ride. I grabbed a jacket and wrote Evie a note saying don't wait up. I hugged him smiling slipping on my sweater.

"So are you ready?" He asked and I nodded. I needed to get away for a bit. He took me back to the lake. "I-I know you can't swim but maybe one day I could teach you?" I smiled. He gave me a sad look like he was sick.

"What?"

"Mal you changed your whole life around. You decided to be good and you still seem upest. Talk to me, please." He hugged me. I took in his scent and nodded softly about to cry again.

"You need a queen." I stated simply. That frown he gave I knew he didn't like my response. No one understood why I was thriving so hard to be the perfect pretty princess. If I wasn't the perfect villain or princess then I was normal. Something that is a disgrace to me. I have to be good at something. "You need someone like Audrey and I want to be that for you. When you get married and need to pick a Queen you can't take me if I'm still acting and dressing like a villain. You need the perfect girl.." I told him tears threatening to spill. He ran his hand through my hair.

"Love, I love you for you! You changed from being a villain to being a very nice girl.. You're still closed off though, you stay with your friends." I bit my lip sighing.

"They understand me and what I've been through at home with my mother. I just want to be wanted. They understand why I never was. My childhood had nothing yours did. I grew up in a castle yeah but it was nothing like this. Most of the time my mother kicked me out to do her work for the night anyways, it was nothing like this. You had bruncheons with your friends while me and my friends shared the almost spoiled food we stole. If you were really bad you're parents gave a time out when you were a kid, when we were even a bit good our parents hurt us bad. My life has been pain while yours is light and sunshine..." I told him and paled realizing what I did. "You cannot tell anyone about this at all. We agreed we wouldn't talk about our childhood in detail. They'll hate me." He hugged me again and kissed my cheek.

"I won't tell about anything you say. I promise. This stays in between us and no one else. I just want you guys to know you are wanted. You are all wanted no matter what." He held out something to me. It was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

"What is this?" I asked him confused. I opened the container and tried one. They were amazing. The strawberries were candy covered. "Oh wow this is amazing!" Everytime we came here he brought me new treats. I always saved some of course. The others had to try it, we didn't get things like this on the island so I wanted to share.

"Do you like it?" I nodded and kissed him. He kissed me back. "Ben.. I feel really sleepy." I frowned looking at the sky and saw the green smoke and paled. He frowned seeing my tears and tried calming me. I was seeing things, awful things, from the Island. I fainted.

* * *

When I woke up it was the next day, and my head was pounding. Evie, Carlos and Jay were all sleeping in chairs around me. Where was Ben? I tried sitting up but couldn't. I groaned softly rubbing my head. "Evie?" She smiled seeing me up.

"Hey sleepy head you okay?" I nodded sitting up but my head spun.

"What happened?" I asked softly. "Where's Ben?"

"You fainted he said you had a panic attack and fainted." Evie whispered softly. I nodded and sighed. "Ben wanted to stay but everyone is so busy planning that silly dance. We still need to bake the cake you said." I sighed softly looking at the guys.

"We should really go and start the cakes for the dance." I nodded a bit and we all walked to the kitchen. I started right away, my mind so in focus. I made everything from scratch flour was spread on my forehead when Ben came in. He chuckled.

"Wow who knew you were such a great cook." I gave him a look as he ate one of my cookies. "They're great M." I looked around realizing Evie and Carlos were gone. Jay had left awhile before them.

"They're for the dance remember?" I reminded him giving him a cute smile. I tilted my head grabbing a bit of flow and flicked it in his hair. "You look cute like that..." I teased before he threw cookie dough at me. I gasped. We ended up having a big food fight, the kitchen a mess. He kissed my cheek getting batter off my face. I giggled. "You ruined my new dress." He frowned

"Your old dresses are better." He told me grabbing a rag. He cleaned my hair where the goop of all the ingredients we threw were. "Mal you changed for no reason!" I sighed softly shaking my head and kissed him.

"Ben... stop I'm not changing back. I told you that please don't force me to." He kissed my head, I looked down sadly. "Now let's just clean up so we can go to bed, before curfew" I mumbled starting to clean the area. Even though we did our best to hurry when they did room checks Ben and I were still late for curfew. Ben being King was dismissed from it but I got in trouble. I almost was banned from the dance but Ben got it to where I could go. He still loved me. He loved me as me, not the pretty little pristine princess I wanted to be so bad. He just didn't understand that everyone expects him to be with a girl like Audrey, not a villain recently turned good. I kissed his cheek and told him goodnight. The next morning everyone stared at me. They were impressed with my new look. I smiled when Ben interrupted class.

"So as you all know the first Spring Ball since the coronation is coming up... I just wanted to come and ask someone to this ball. So Mal.." He walked over to me and put a necklace with Auradon's symbol on it. "Do you want to go?" He asked me. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Of course." Everyone cheered for us, making me blush. I giggled softly and nodded. "Okay no need to make a big deal..." I mumbled. The ball was the next day and I still needed a dress. Evie was making them so I really was worried that it wasn't going to be princess enough and be more like rebel princess. This was something I wanted, but knew I couldn't.. Ben was expected to have a queen.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 3. I'm really loving this story and all the feedback. Anyways I know the story has been kind of repetitive on saying "Ben needs a queen type." but it is show that in the movie when Jane and Audrey said in the movie about Ben not making her queen. She feels like it's true but I plan to change it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mal's P.O.V**

Saturday. Today was the dance, the dance we all had to help out with. It was really an accomplishment when we saw the end result. I was putting last minute touches on the table when I saw my dress. It was very cute, very princess like. I was amazed by how beautiful it was. I left the ballroom and went to get ready and hoped everything for everyone was going perfect. I knew the night for me would be perfect.

 **Carlos' P.O.V**

I can't believe that the ball was going to be that night. I had asked Jane to go with me and she said yes. Currently me and Jane were laying by the lake waiting for that night. We were having breakfast as a picnic and watching the clouds. She held my hand as we just laid on the grass. I smiled this was the first time in a very long time that I had been happy. As a child our parents would be upset for things like this. One time we all got into trouble because of it.

 _Flashback 5 years ago Mal, Evie and Jay are 12 Carlos is 11:_

 _Jay, Mal Evie and I were all out for the day. Doing the evil doing of our parents like always, but today we were hiding. We had found a park that had clean water. We were all laid out sprawled on the grass and watching the clouds in the sky. They weren't nice or anything but we wanted to try to be normal kids. Mal's mom found us. "Mal!" She yelled pulling her up._

 _"M-mother it was my fault you can't get the others in trouble!" Mal exclaimed taking blame but that would get her in more trouble. Her mother squeezed her arm so tight it broke her wrist, again._

I was in a daze so much thinking about that day, it had been my fault. It was my idea that day to go to the little lake we found instead of stealing, causing havoc or doing evil. I made Mal get hurt. "Carlos?" I heard Jane's voice and looked at her. "We should head back all the girls are thinking about getting together and doing make up and hair together. So we should." We both stood up, cleaning our mess and walked back to the school to get ready for that night. I let Jane go get ready with the other girls while I went to my dorm to get ready.

 **Evie's P.O.V**

My life is absolutely perfect! Ever since we decided to stay, Doug has been so sweet. He was kind of a dork but very cute. It was really great also that I made great friends with all the girls. Mal was still closed off but that didn't mean I couldn't be friends with everyone else. I saw Mal walk in and smiled at her and then Jane came in. Audrey and Lonnie were coming after breakfast ended in the dining hall. I started on Mal and Jane's make up. "You guys this is going to be great!" I squealed.

"Yeah it is!" Jane agreed. Mal was quiet and bit her lip. I was quiet around her it seemed like we had drifted apart.

"M did you see the dress I made!" I asked her.

"Yeah I love the dress it's so totally was I wanted!" She exclaimed. I did her make up then Jane's. Lonnie came in and talked about Audrey being with Jay. I smiled and did everyone's make up. I started working on my make up. It was going to be a perfect night.

 **Jay's P.O.V**

I sat having lunch now with Audrey. We had missed breakfast after going on a walk and decided to just get lunch. She was worried about Evie not having enough time to make her _beautiful_ for the dance. "Audrey you don't have to be beautiful. You _are_ beautiful." I told making her blush brightly. It was going to be a perfect night if Mal could calm down. She was so stressed lately it took a toll on everyone. Especially Evie. She was upset Mal wasn't as happy as everyone else that we had a good life here. We all were doing good but she was upset by remembering our past. It was hard on everyone but her the most.

"I have to go!" Audrey kissed me and left. I watched her walk away and chuckled to myself. This was going to be a great night. I went back to my dorm and just sat there. I didn't need to get ready too quickly I really just needed to put on my suit an hour before the dance. It wasn't that big of a deal. To Audrey maybe but I didn't want to freak too much. I just saw it as a great way to have fun with my friends.

 **Ben's P.O.V**

The dance was ready to go, the girls were getting ready and I was playing video games with Chad. I cared about the event we all put together, but having the morning off from all my 'Kingly duties' was nice so I wanted to relax. This was great to hang out with Chad. "How's the princess of evil?" He jokes talking about Mal of course. "I heard she changed to be basically Audrey's twin." This angered me, not that everyone knew but that she was trying so hard and no one saw it.

"Don't you dare mention anything about Mal!" I snapped annoyed already. My parents were still unimpressed, my friends still hated specifically only her so I was done. I just played the video game beating Chad easily. By that time it was getting closer to the time for us to be at the dance. I went to my dorm and got ready and saw the girls already walking when I came out. Mal looked perfect she was beautiful. All of them were, but immediately my eyes stayed on Mal. Mal looked at me and smiled. I kissed her softly and held out my hand to her. We walked in to the ball room and saw the perfectness of it. The Spring Ball was finally in progress. Once everyone got in the room we started. I stood on top of the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Good Evening students, and teachers of Auradon Prep. As you all know this is the Spring Ball, it launches out our courting season for the young men and women of Auradon to find their match of who they might end up being with for the rest of their lives. It is a big accomplishment of me being king that I was able to bring the students together to put together this amazing event to move us all ahead in a big step in life. So without further or do let's have some fun!" I gave a speech and then went down to Mal. She kissed my cheek.

"The speech was amazing, I'm very proud of you Ben." She told me wrapping her arms around my neck. "We should dance!" She smiled hearing the slow music. It was the perfect song, especially for us. A Whole New World. I sang to her as we danced.

"A whole new world... A new fantastic point of view. No one to us no or where to go or that we're only dreaming. I saw that blush on her cheeks and smiled twirling we were singing quietly to each other. She smiled at me as our dance ended and pecked my cheek. We continued dancing as others did too but we were so focused on each other. When it was time for dinner I had a seat with her and my parents in our table. The main royal family. I held her hand, as we ate dinner. I was happy to have her with me tonight in this room. My parents stared at us warily. I knew they thought we were moving too fast.

 **Jay's P.O.V**

Audrey and I were having an amazing time! The dancing was fun and I loved how she clung to me as we danced. It felt good to be wanted. Ben's speech was cool he really emphasized community and it was good to know he cared for everyone. The Spring Ball was perfect and all of the food Mal made was perfect. I sat at a table with Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane and of course Audrey.

"You don't think Mal will abandon us do you?" Evie asked sounding hurt. I understood where she came from, she was hurt. Since we defeated her mom, Mal has been avoiding us. She only really cared about her precious king now.

"Come on guys Mal is still our friend she just really needs Ben right now!" Carlos said shaking his head. "She wants to feel wanted and he's giving her that. We all want that and he can give that to her relax!" Everyone went silent Mal was behind him. Tears filled her green eyes, making me feel awful about everything.

"S-so now only Carlos wants to be my friend." She whispered trying not to cry.

"Mal-!" She cut me off. "Save it Jay... I'm used to being alone just like you!" She ran off out of the room. Ben and Audrey followed her. I felt awful. This was not how I expected the rest of our time to turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mal's P.O.V**

I sat on the balcony and cried my heart out. The only people I have known my whole life hated me. Just thinking about it made me cry. What had I done so wrong to them? "Mal?" Ben said sitting next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder. I was scared of losing everyone I cared about.

"Hey Ben." I whispered smiling weakly. He wiped my tears making me smile up at him. He pulled me up kissing me. "Ben I'm upset stop!" I giggled softly. He just smiled at me. Those caring eyes gave me hope that at least I had him to care for me.

"Come on Mal let's bail out on the rest of the dance and go to the lake."We went to the Enchanted Lake and just sat there. The view was beautiful with the moon shining on it. I was astonished on how beautiful it was. I watched Ben he was taking off his suit jacket. "Come on!" He held out his hand as he was getting in the water.

"Wha-what? No! Ben I'll drown!" I whimpered as he pulled me in. I clung to him and whimpered. I was so scared of falling in the water. He held me though. We stayed out there most of the night. I learned how to swim though. I bit my lip and smiled at him shivering from the cold air.

"Oh!" He grabbed his jacket giving it to me. I snuggled into it and we went to our dorms. Well he went to my dorm while I showered. I came out and hugged him smiling. At least I had him, since everyone else seemed to think I wasn't their friend. We just talked sitting in my dorm until the weekend curfew. I laid asleep still clutching his jacket not giving it back. It reminded me that he still loved me. I was scared of talking to Evie.. She probably didn't want to talk to me.

 **Evie's P.O.V**

I felt really bad about Mal. She was my best friend that's why I feared that she was leaving us. I just didn't want to lose her over some Prince when I have so much to learn from her about being good. I walked into the dorm right after curfew and saw Mal asleep. I went over to her. "Mal?" I whispered. She kind of stirred a bit. "I'm sorry Mal. You're my best friend and I can't lose you." I just went to sleep.

"Night E." She told me, but I didn't hear her. I was already asleep. The next morning she was gone early, which was weird it was Sunday and usually we got Jay and Carlos and we went to a park. This wasn't normal. We always had promised to reamain friends and that's how we did it. I just went to go see Doug. We laid in the court yard my head on his shoulder.

"E... relax. She's just upset... She probably thinks you hate her now. I mean find her." Doug told me and held me close. I just nodded and bit my lip. We talked a while about my growing up, my life, my mother. I really opened up. It was really good to explain to someone that my life wasn't fun doing bad. We had to do bad or our parents hurt us. I started feeling tears in my eyes. I watched the sky ignoring the fact that I lost my best friend. It hurt me to think one of the only people I care about now hates me, and why? Because me and the guys were fine with what happened on the island? She was my best friend and I lost her. I lost her to pink and pristine girls we resisted.

 **Jay's P.O.V**

I sighed trying to search campus to find Mal. I didn't want her upset too much. Mal was a very emotional person when it came to us. We were all she really had. Mine, Evie's and Carlos' parents weren't as bad as Maleficent. I mean the worse Carlos endured was a lot of chores and being taught that dogs were evil. My dad just made me steal a lot. I saw her sitting with her spell book under a tree. "Mal? You okay?" She nodded a bit. She looked really pale and that worried me. "Have you ate?" She shook her head. This worried me.

"Mal let's get to the dining hall.." I told her taking the book.

"Why? I'm not hungry!" She smiled up at me weakly. I knew how to make her hungry.

"Well then I guess those delicious chocolate covered strawberries and all those yummy breakfast crepes are going to get cold." Her stomach growled and I smiled. "Now let's go!" I helped her up and we both walked to the cafeteria. It was full of students and of course Ben had a seat waiting for Mal. She got her breakfast and sat next to Evie.

"Hi Mal." Evie said quietly. Mal smiled politely. She waved a bit and just ate. Evie frowned a bit. "Your hair looks really pretty." Evie commented.

"Thank you." Mal smiled. She looked at Evie. "I'm sorry.." She whispered.

"Oh me too!" They hugged making me chuckle. We were supposed to be VK's but both of them have very big hearts. Mal looked really upset.

"You okay M? You look pale!" She just nodded at Ben's comment. She wasn't even eating which made me suspicious. I knew back home she wouldn't eat beause of her mom always complaining that Mal was getting pudgy. That wasn't true though. I sighed.

"Mal you have to eat." I reminded her. After the compliment, she had stopped eating just staring at her food. Everyone was just staring at me confused. Ben frowned softly and rubbed her arm trying to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, Mal, you're a beautiful girl. No matter what anyone says you have to eat and be you." Ben insisted. Mal smiled at him and nodded, starting to eat.

 **Mal's P.O.V**

I ate feeling so much better. Sometimes all the things that happened on the Isle of the Lost affected me, I twirled my blonde hair and gasped feeling it fall off. It was a wig of course it was a wig. I loved my purple hair. Audrey giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Told you she couldn't be one of us." I heard her whisper to Lonnie. Both of them laughed, looking at me. I looked down then at Ben. "I'm sorry!" I whispered running away from the table tears in my eyes.

"Mal wait?!" Ben tried stopping me but I ran to the courtyard and hid behind a tree crying my eyes out. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"I can't be perfect and pink, okay?" I wasn't one to cry. I couldn't stop crying. It was this place, I had went weak.

"Hey, hey come here!" He hugged me. "No one wants you perfect an pink. Where did that even come from? I want my edgy, very cute girlfriend!" He insisted making me nodded.

"Okay." I told him, I wanted to be back to my old self. I got my old clothes back and changed into a deep green dress for the rest of the day. Everyone glared at me, I felt like my mother.


End file.
